Mall Fun
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The plan was simple, go out, buy some stuff and relax. A good plan and one she tended to do solo. But look out because the annoying surfing playboy and an old friend she rather not reacquaint herself with just comes and ruins her day. And now look at the mess going down, sigh, this is why Sheena Doesn't shop. If she doesn't like it, it doesn't like her. Curse you shopping gods


Mall Fun

 **Author Notes(Mako): A my candy love one shot. Sorry i've been falling behind on my stories ^_^; I apologize. But in return i have one shots for one shot week. With that I don't own MCL!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Humming she makes her way through. Her mood bright and bubbly. She's been waiting weeks for this. Sheena Rose has been saving her allowance and working non stop at her job. Just for this occasion, her day at the mall.

She smiles to herself. A friend of hers was so kind to give her a couple coupons when she heard of her trip. Now usually she didn't like going shopping, but mainly because her aunt, Rosa and Alexy, took literally forever to decide what to buy. This time she's going solo!

Buying what she wants, and taking the time to enjoy herself. 'Let's see it's 10 in the morning and I have till 5 to head to the bus to take at 5:30. Plenty of time to get some shopping done~' Oh how proud those three would be for her enthusiasm.

It's been a rough time for her. Her parents out of the blue abandoning her, her moving in with her hard working aunt, to adapting to a new school. It happened so quickly, she was barely able to keep up.

Especially considering it was in the middle of the year. She was forced to leave all of her friends behind. But she knew she wouldn't be missed too much. Not many really cared about her. And if they did, they would've called or emailed her by now. No, not a single text, call or message from them.

But it's fine with her. Because she has found people who care, who do appreciate her for who she is. Granted most of them are boys, but girls never got along with her that much in the past. Her only true girlfriend other then her aunt is Rosa, but she goes a bit overboard with the fashion thing.

 _Sheena's P.O.V_

Alexy is a guy version of Rosa, only he's gay, and I'm able to confide in him most. You'd think he was my big brother, the way he's always cheering me up. Then his twin brother Armin, my gamer forever buddy. Every day we challenge each other to some random game. He's won most of the time, the other times I've dominated.

I'm getting better. My first victory, he screamed at the top of his lungs, on his knees in defeat...then he got lectured by Nathaniel. He was the first person I met at this school and befriended me.

As student council president he was to keep order and connect the teachers and students. He can be a bit too serious, other times he was polite and considerate. Only time I saw him carefree and having a blast was when we were ambushed by kittens and played with them.

Of course I've also seen him pissed off beyond belief...when dealing with the rude, hot tempered Castiel. He loves making fun of me, but it's like a friendly tease, not really meaning it, knowing that it doesn't really effect me. Now if only I could keep him from the a-cup comments, I'd appreciate his humor a lot more.

Thank god I have Lysander to keep him under control. Your everyday, always losing things, victorian savior Lysander. So long as you don't ask him to hold onto your stuff, he's very reliable and kind. He's also a talented singer and song writer.

But shhhhh, he doesn't want people asking about his song book. Last but not least in Kenten. He was probably my only real pal in my old school. He was always bullied. Which wasn't fair or nice...which kinda brought us together.

He was so attached to me that he transferred schools. And though I was surprised, I still appreciated it, because it meant I wasn't alone. But then the she-demons made our lives a a horror film. Bullying the crap out of us. It got so bad that he had to leave schools, heading to military school. It sucked.

But when he came back, I had to do a double take, because he was the perfect image of a camo boy. He was still a big teddy bear, but instead of wearing his heart on his sleeve, he showed he was no longer one to be messed with.

I sigh as I head from store to store. So much has happened in the time I've been here. Some of it's been painful, some has been a blessing. Now I can give my thanks to everyone who has welcomed me. Let's see...

Kenten, he likes weapons nowadays along with his plushies. Sooo a swiss army knife, and a teddy bear. Lys, he can have this gizmo, according to the assistant of the store, this should make it easier for Lysander to find his things. It's supposed to make a sound if attached on the item. Castiel can have his keychain.

Nathaniel, should like this book on mysteries~ Armin has been dying for this game so I got that, Alexy should dig this tshirt. Hmmm now to get something for Rosa, Auntie and then finally me!

 _3rd P.O.V_

She searched long and hard for the perfect gifts for her two favorite ladies. _'Hmmm, two new dresses and accessories should do it.'_ Paying the cashier she took out her phone noticing the time. Still another 2 hours...she groans.

Granted she lasted longer then she thought she would, then again she was indecisive...going back and forth in what would be the best gifts. **"Wellll Hellooooooo~"** Oh...Crap. It's him. _'I go to a cute small cafe in the middle of the mall, hoping to enjoy a good lunch and He's here.'_ Ughhhhhhhh, and he's got two girls on his arms.

Poor Sheena. He waltzes up, putting on his charms to try and woo her. Just like last time. _'I knew I shouldn't of gone to the beach that day. This perv has been stalking me since. There goes my appetite. Gooooooo awaaaaaayyyyyyy.'_ He grins. **"It's been a while doll face and you're still as gorgeous as ever."**

Oh she wanted to hurl. She wanted to flee. She wanted to throw her hot tea in his face. But no she would not be rude, she could be polite to the obnoxious womanizer. **"And I see you have not changed much Dakota. I thought you were only here in the summer?"**

Her acting skills were astounding, you could never tell if she was enraged or not. But we all know her irritation is swirling around her happy go lucky mask. **"Wanna hang out?"** She kindly rejects him. **"Sorry but I'm a bit busy, I was planning to do a bit more shopping, by myself after my meal."**

 _'Take the hint and please leave!'_ He either did not understand or didn't care. **"You have a lot of bags I could give you a hand?"** Once more she says no, with a more stern voice. Before leaving with her things. _'Screw lunch.'_ Her head was starting to hurt.

She kept running into him, if she could survive the last hour and a half she'd be home free. **"Holy cow is that you Sheena?"** I think she died. She froze in her place, tense, hair sticking up. **"Hello Lucy."** Of all her old friends she had to run into Lucy.

Always one for boys, dating, dumping and dating again, the only requirement...they had to be good looking. She broke so many hearts, hurt so many people. Poor Kenten was treated like an insect because of her.

The only two reasons she hung out with Sheena was she met her in kindergarten, and life was never boring around the 16 year old. **"Hate to cut this conversation short but there's some things I have to do."** She moved fast, hoping to know longer see her or Dakota again.

Sheena immediately purchased her remaining gifts. Heading to the bus. It arrived just in time for her to hop on with her stuff. When she came home she was bombarded with hugs and kisses from her aunt. She went to school delivering the stuff she bought for her friends. Each one gratefully thanking her for them.

She was walking home with the twins. Opening the door she stood there. Pale, wide eyed. Armin and Alexy looked worried, following her gaze to the blue haired girl. **"Sheena~ How nice to finally find you."** She's crushed in her embrace. **"You owe me a day out girlfriend."**

 _Sheena's P.O.V_

I was afraid...she found me, she never cared about me before. Why would she be here? I look around and mentally moan...the boys. She's gonna pull the innocent act, come here and do exactly what she did in our old school...oh frick, Kenten will see her.

I stepped away from her. I could see the anger twirling in her irises, i didn't keep in contact with her, let alone mention the guys here. No one else noticed demonic gaze. I haven't been this anxious since the Deborah incident. It wouldn't surprise me if the same things happened. **"Sheena? ...! Lucy!? What the hell are you doing here?!"**

Oh no... **"Well what a hottie~ How do you know me?"** Can I die...please? She's causing a scene, but Kenten goes right past her, grabbing my arm. **"Let's go."** I couldn't agree more. I could handle a pissy friend, I could not handle a psycho mananizer with her sights set on making my life miserable. With the twins me and Kenten headed to the park.

He was pissed, pacing, mumbling under his breath. He never wanted to see her again either. **"Did you tell her you came to school here?"** I shook my head, explaining the mall incident. He cursed. More crap.

Everyday she came flirting with someone, then moving on to her next victim. Very few hated her. Everyone loved her. So when she pushed me down the stairs one day. I remained mute but glared at her knowing smile. I was in the nurse all that day.

If there was one thing the Deborah incident taught me, was to keep calm and not dig my own grave. Kenten and the twins found me a short time later. Camo boy knew...he had been her toy as well back in our previous school.

It took both twins holding him down and my begging to keep him from marching off and beating the crap out of her. Of course... **"OH MY GOD! SHEENA WHAT HAPPENED?!"** Rosa heard his loud mouth(we had free block) and found me with a sprained wrist and twisted ankle.

I kept thoughts to myself saying I had an accident. Armin and Alexy had the gist of it going on and were a bit irritated when she flirted with both of them at the same time. But I couldn't keep away from everyone for long.

I got ambushed by all of my friends. At my house everyone was waiting for me. I was running late because the principal thinking I was hurting myself on purpose questioned me, as if i was depressed.

Imagine my surprise when I found everyone in my house. Obviously my aunt let them in...I was forced to come clean. My hands in surrender mode. I even told them of Dakota stalking me...yeah, after the mall, he somehow got my email and phone number. It's been brutal.

Once more all of my friends come up with a plan, one that would get rid of Lucy...and hopefully Dakota...My head on a soft pillow, i scowl at the ceiling. A huge sense of Deja Vu came over me. This is why I DON'T GO TO THE MALL!

 **Author Notes: Ok yeah originally I was planning on having it be like the episode with a few changes here and there. But then I said screw it after Lucy because she does remind me of Deborah.**

 **Only she does it with everyone! Sheena being her friend I felt would be her main victim. EH a random one shot but hey. It could've been a lot worse, I'm glad I decided to not do the illustration thing...anyways tchao for now ^_^**


End file.
